Dear Gabie
by KathleenC
Summary: draco falls in love with hermione but she doesn't seem to feel the same way... after a tragic loss he tries to help her... and still she runs away... years later she needs his help.. she needs help for Gabie's sake.
1. Mistakes We Can't Take Back

A/N: I haven't written in ages so I hope that this story will trigger the attention of a few readers. I hope that you like it. If you have any comments and suggestions review it please. Thanks and enjoy!

Summary: Hermione finds herself pregnant at seventeen shortly after her boyfriend dies in an accident. Draco tries to help her through a tough time yet she still finds the pressure of Hogwarts awful and runs away never to be seen or heard from again. Her daughter, Gabrielle, grows up writing her father who supposedly worked as a photographer in Italy. After seventeen years Hermione calls Draco for a favor and in exchange of showing herself to him again. Deceptions, secrets and lies… all a favorable plot.

Disclaimer: Yes, I am only going to do this once. I own nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

* * *

_ Prologue _

_ (The mistakes we can't take back…)_

Most of us are scared of goodbyes. The fear of leaving something (or someone) special behind is enough to make our stomachs churn. Goodbyes are a way of ending chapters in our lives. But for every ending, new beginnings arise. Without endings there would be no new stories, no new topics.

My friends, this is the ending of Hermione Granger's story but it is just the beginning of mine.

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Justin rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry." The girl's tears trickled out of her red eyes. Her face was swollen and it was obvious she had been crying. "I swear it meant nothing to me. But I will understand if you feel that what we have isn't going to work anymore."

"Look at me and tell me you don't love him." He held onto her hands.

"I can't." She cried harder. "I do love him, Justin. But I'm in love with you. Isn't that good enough? I said I was sorry. I guarantee you that it will not happen again."

"Its me or him. I can't allow you to be friends with him if I know that it is inevitable that you might do something again."

"You're right, J." She brushed her back. "I can't be trusted and I don't deserve you right now." She sniffled. She bit her lip and looked up at the hazel eyes that were so familiar to her. "You broke up with me." By stating those words they both knew that their relationship was over.

"Hermione, I never," He shook his head. "I refuse to."

"Just go. You're making it harder than it is." She pointed to her door.

"Harder? You're the one who cheated on me with a man-whore!" He yelled at her.

"He is not a man-whore!" Hermione said in defense.

"Don't do this." He shook his head.

"Don't be a saint. I am begging you." Hermione cried. "You have been the most amazing guy. Just leave, make it easier for the both of us. I cannot allow you to just take in all the things I've done."

"You're right." He stood up. "You don't deserve me."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him one last time and like magic a flashback of all the times they had spent together appeared in her mind.

"You deserve better." He placed his thumb gently on her cheek.

"I do love you, Justin. I always will." She shut her eyes as the man she once saw as the light of her life walked out the door.

* * *

"Hermione wake up." Ginny shook her roommate. 

"What is it?" Hermione rose from the bed. She had fallen asleep crying over what had happened.

"Something happened to Justin." Ginny tugged her hand.

Hermione stood up and allowed herself to be pulled. "Is he alright? What happened?"

As they walked through the halls all the students of Hogwarts were gaping at her. She figured that half the school probably knew what had happened between her and the star catcher of their school.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Harry and Ron ran to her side.

"What happened?" Hermione felt her heart throbbing. She asked them as the made their way through the crowd.

"It's his girlfriend." Most of the students kept saying.

And finally Hermione saw what all the hustle and bustle was about. There she saw a body that was being rolled through the halls in a gurney.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "I am grief stricken by your loss. Mr. Collins is a tragic loss for all of us."

"What?" Hermione didn't seem to understand what was happening. "What happened?"

"He felt off his broom while practicing in the rain." Harry looked at her as if it were so obvious. "His head landed on a rock. Hermione, he didn't make it."

Hermione stared at Harry for quite a while and could not seem to register what he had just said to her. "That can't be true." That was all she managed to say. "I just spoke to him. We were together just a few hours ago." Her heart was now aching; she could not bare the pain. "That's not him!" She yelled causing a everyone to look but she didn't care. She ran to the gurney and pulled off the sheet.

And there she saw Justin Collins, Hogwarts' star catcher, everyone's good boy, her ex-boyfriend, the love of her life. The back of his head was drenched in blood. She put her shaking hand over her mouth then gently put it on his cheek only to feel that it was as cold as ice. "No," She shook her head. "How could you do this?" She shut her eyes as if expecting for the pain to go away. She put the cloth over him again and put both her hands on her head, and for the enth time that day uncontrollable tears trickled down her eyes. She put down the cloth again and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I do love you." She recited the words that they had so often used to each other. She held her breath and for the last time she placed the cloth over his head.

That was the last time Hermione ever saw Justin Collins' face. No one ever found out about the fight they had had before he had decided to practice in the rain. No one ever bothered to question the fact as to why he had been flying so high. No one questioned why he decided to practice, he never practiced, at least, not without his team. No one dared question why he was not with Hermione on that rainy Saturday night.

For days Hermione was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her except perhaps her friend and their teachers but that was all. The students knew that eventually what had happened would die and Justin would be forgotten forever.

* * *

A couple of months since the "accident", Hermione sat by the oak tree and looked out to the lake. This was the spot Justin had asked her two years ago. She rubbed her fingers across her lips as she rocked back and forth just staring at the setting before her. 

"I haven't seen you in awhile." The voice was enough to make Hermione sick. She ignored the voice, just like she had been ignoring every thing (including her studies) for the past week. "You're ignoring me now?" He took a seat beside her. "Don't ignore me."

She turned her head to her company, "What do you want me to say exactly? Hi, Draco, yes my boyfriend just died. You want to go talk?" She shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm in absolutely no mood to."

"Is this about what happened?" He asked, "Its okay, I won't tell anyone."

"No its not, okay!" She yelled. "It's not always about you! My boyfriend just died, could you just let me breathe for a moment?"

"That's a lame excuse and you and I both know it." He shook his head. "No one knows, okay? No one is going to know."

"Good." Hermione crossed her arms. "At least there's something you're good at."

"Hermione," Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "I love you."

She turned to him and just stared. "I don't need this right now. What happened was a mistake and you and I both know that. No one needs to know. I'm entitled to messing up in my life and what happened with you was a minor setback."

"Is it any consolation that I'm still here?" He looked at her.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Because the man of my dreams fell ten stories into the air." She stood up and removed the grass that was stuck to her pants. "I'd appreciate it if we just ignored each other like we did before, Malfoy."

"You made me fall in love with you, Granger!" He yelled as she made her way back.

"Yeah, but I was just another one of your bets." She shook her head. "Yes, Malfoy, you got Collin's girlfriend in bed! You are the man! You have officially slept with every single girl in this school. It was a mistake to actually think you wanted to be friend with me, a mudblood. Go ahead say it, you haven't said it in a year! Prove everyone they were right, you only wanted to become my friend to get into my pants and you did! And now the only person I truly care about is gone. No thanks to you!"

"Its not my fault and we both know it." He chased after her. "It's not your fault either Hermione."

"This is my punishment." She wiped her cheeks.

"It is not!" He shook his head. "He died and he took a part of you with him. You're letting him take all of you! Hermione, I meant every word I said, I've fallen in love with you."

"Shut up Draco!" Hermione yelled even louder. "I didn't ask you to fall in love with me."

"I want to help." Draco pleaded.

"I may need help," Hermione shrugged, "But I don't want any from you." Hermione's eyes shot open. She placed her hand to her mouth and ran to a near by bush.

"Are you okay?" Draco ran to her side.

"Stay away." Hermione placed her available hand up. "Just go away." She wiped her mouth.

"You're pale." His face only showing concern.

"I don't need your help." Hermione managed to cough out. She felt her head spin. "Could you take me to my room please?" She put out her hand asking for help.

Yes, the complexity of their relationship was difficult to understand, so difficult that they themselves did not understand it. So how did a Malfoy fall for a mudblood. Well, if I answered that now then there would be no story, would there? But then again that would be too easy to understand.

Truth be told, we do find love in the most unexpected places and fall in love with the most unexpected people otherwise it would be so boring. How or when? None of us realize it until we can own up to the fact that we do care about other people.

* * *

"Hey," Hermione woke up to the sound of Draco's voice. "Are you feeling better?" 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione shot up and looked at him. "How'd you get in?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged.

"First of all, you're not allowed in the Gryffindor area, and second hello? Girl's quarters." She pointed to the door.

"No one knows, chill. We're in the clinic." He laughed.

Hermione's face got frantic. "I've got to go." She stood up. "Did they do anything to me?"

"No," He shook his head more confused than ever.

"I have to go." Hermione got her robe and made her way out.

"Are you okay?" He followed on after her.

"I'm fine. Its okay." She smiled. "Thank you." She shrugged and made her way.

"I do love you!" He called out.

She stopped dead on her tracks and turned around. "Don't ever say that again. Do you understand?" She bit her lip. "Good bye, Draco."

Draco just stared at her. The way she had said goodbye had give Draco a queasy feeling at the pit of his stomach.

_

* * *

Hermione, _

_Though it troubles me to wonder why you are asking for this I just hope that everything is okay. Your father and I both know that it's been hard since the death of Justin but Hermione, you have to realize that there is something after all of this sadness, life. And if things do turn out as expected you have to move on. You have to make room for life, the life that you have created._

_I love you forever, I like you for always as long as I'm living, my Hermione you'll be._

_Mom_

Hermione's hand shook as she opened the package that her mother had send her. She placed the letter down and cried.

"This can't be." Hermione cried an hour later. In the four corners of her room no one knew what was happening to her. Her life was about to change completely. Not a sign of pink anywhere! Just blue, plain blue. "My life, is officially over." She crumbled over her bed and cried. That's all she had been doing lately. She felt that she had nothing better to do.

She stood up and got her things together. She was not going to let anyone know. She had to get out. She needed to change. Everything around her reminded her of him and now that he was gone what she had inside of her was going to be a permanent reminder of him, just him.

Life for Hermione Granger could not get any worse. This was it for her. She was completely aware of the consequences of her actions. There was not a doubt in her mind that her entire life would now be completely on hold. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"That is not even an option." She mumbled trying to figure out a way out of this. She shut her eyes and figured she'd finalize the situation by saying it out loud. "I'm pregnant." Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her flat stomach.

She had been pondering about what she would do if this did occur. She had assumed she was pregnant for the past week or so knowing all the symptoms were there. She went down on all fours and looked under the bed. There her packed luggage lay ready to go. She had slowly packed her things so not to trigger any suspicion from her roommates. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that she only had less than an hour to do it. They were due from dinner at any moment. She pulled it out trying hard not to make a sound.

"Ginny!" Ron threw the door open. Hermione shrieked.

"Ronald!" She yelled. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I can't find Ginny." He whined.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He looked at her confused.

"I," She realized that she was still on all fours. She tried to think of a good excuse. "I dropped my earring somewhere." She put her hand on her cheek. "Where's Harry?"

"He's," Ron tried to think. "They're together! That's it!" He shut the door. Hermione shook her head. He was so strange sometimes. The door burst open again and Hermione fidgeted. "By the way, I can see both your pearls from here. So if it was a porn book you were hiding, I'd say it's perfectly normal."

"Ronald!" Hermione said in an astonished tone. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the door but it barely made it across the room. Ron was too busy laughing. "Bye, Ron." Hermione waved. She had a sunken feeling that, that was going to be her final goodbye to him for a while.

"Night, Hermione." He smiled and shut the door.

Hermione let out a big sigh and turned back to her luggage. There was a knock on her door after she had gotten all three bags out. Hermione rubbed her eye and prayed that "spring-cleaning" would be a good enough reason. "I'm busy." She sighed.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal opened the door to the room.

"Professor." Hermione stood up instantly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"May I come in?" She asked.

"I," Hermione looked at the roof. "Sure." She pointed to the sofa.

"Albus and I are aware of what is happening and he sent me to say goodbye." McGonagal looked at Hermione's bags. "We are not going to try to stop you because we are aware of the situation that you are in at the moment."

Hermione looked at her blankly not knowing what else to say. She felt so ashamed and unprepared. "I'm sorry." Hermione put her head down.

"Oh dear child, don't be." McGonagal stood up. "There are more than three girls who go through this every year and every year those stuck up purebloods only present themselves with one option. You are the only one owning up to what you did and that alone is more courage than even Mr. Potter can show." She gently placed her hand on Hermione's chin. "I will never ever forget that student who walked into my classroom with all the confidence that she had to show that raise made no difference. You are a bright girl, Hermione. Never doubt that."

Hermione put her head down as a small tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank you, Professor. I will never forget you or all my experiences in Hogwarts."

"Perhaps you will comeback." She offered.

"It doesn't look like it." Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to be a mom now." She placed her hand over her stomach. Hermione looked in McGonagal's eyes to see that it was a little glassy.

McGonagal brought her hand up to her mouth. "I'm proud to have been your teacher."

"And I, your student." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I suppose Albus can't keep the students any longer." McGonagal smiled.

"Wait, I have to write my friends." Hermione remembered.

"Send them an owl." McGonagal said or your roommates will catch you here.

"Tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked. "Just to say goodbye?"

"Tomorrow morning." McGonagal nodded. "But we will keep you luggage in a hidden closet by the door."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione smiled.

There conversation ended there. Hermione then went to her dresser to begin her letters to her friends.

While Hermione's roommates were fast asleep she began her letter to her friends. None of the things she seemed to write did justice to express how she really felt. If this was going to be her goodbye letter then it had to be written right. Paper after paper nothing was going to be good enough for Hermione. She looked over to her roommates who were still fast asleep in their beds. Hermione knew that she was definitely not going to sleep that night. She was too wound up. After a couple of trips to the bathroom and two glasses of water Hermione finally decided that perfect was what you made of it. And her last letter was as good as it was going to get.

_Guys!_

_Though I hate to do it this way. It's the best way I know how to say goodbye. I no longer have the strength to have to go up to all of you and say it because I know that you're only reaction will be to convince me to stay (there's no use in denying it Ronald). _

_Many of you are already asking why? Right now I can't let any of you know. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I need time to myself and I suppose the pressures of my life have finally gotten to me. I'm not as strong or as confident as I thought and I've finally given in. There are times that we do have to surrender, if what we are surrendering to is only to help us for the better. _

_I'm not perfect and heaven knows that I've had my fair share of mistakes lately, but I want all of you to know that those mistakes have helped make me stronger perhaps not now but soon. _

_Thank you for all the memories that you have brought into my life. The laughter, the sorrows, the arguments, the action and of course the love. You have all made me who I am today. You are the only ones who really looked past where I came from and helped me determine where I was going. _

_I know that this wasn't in our plans but I know that you guys will fulfill our dreams together, even if it's without me. _

_Ginny, you will always be my sister. Remember this quote? "We've shared the laughter, shared the pain, cried in the sun and danced in the rain. We may not be blood sisters, but we've known from the start, that you and I? We're sisters by heart." I love you, girly-girl. _

_Ron, I know you are going to be great one day just have patience. You've taught me that money isn't everything. And you do look like a penny even in your hand-me-downs. Don't be so hard on Harry, it's not hard to fall in love with your sister. Understand, Red?_

_Harry, don't stress yourself out on your scar too much. Thank you for bringing out far more than what I had inside of me. Keep your life simple, and make all the people close to your heart know that you care. _

_I love all of you so much and it hurts not to be able to see your faces anymore. But someday we'll see each other again. Now, take care and study hard. I've left all my old class notes on the dresser seeing that I won't need them anymore. _

_One day. Some day. _

_Always, always,_

_Hermione_

That was it. Hermione finally finished her letter only to see that the sun was already up. She folded the piece of paper and put it inside her drawer. This was the last time she was going into the Hogwarts bathroom, it was the last anything and everything at Hogwarts. She got herself together and saw that the room was already empty. She took out the letter and placed it on her pillow knowing that they would all look there.

She made her way out of the room and out of Gryffindor. She said goodbye to her professors one last time and was on her way.

She looked up at the majestic castle one last time and got into the carriage that Dumbledore had arranged for her. "Goodbye." She placed her hand on the frosted window as her tears of sadness flowed once more.

That was the last time the witch world had seen Hermione Granger.

Most of you are now asking what is going to happen. Thus, my story begins.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! If you do please review it, I don't mind if you have negative comments either. I am already apologizing for misspelling and other errors because I don't really like rechecking my work. Sorry! 


	2. Raising Gabie

A/N: Here is chapter two! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! There is so much more coming your way!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Raising Gabie_

On the sixth of August, Gabrielle Marie Granger was born at the Cedars Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles. There were not many welcoming presents; in fact there were only a hand full of people who were aware of her existence. Yet she received the greatest gift of all, a mother who sacrificed (and was willing to sacrifice) everything to make her child live.

"Hey there, Gabie." Hermione held onto her daughter for the first time. She stared at the baby trying to memorize every single part of her. From the little hair that was protecting her soft head, the light blue eyes she possessed, to the tiny pinky on her foot. There was really nothing in the world to compare with what she was feeling at that very moment. Everything she had gone through was just a part of the past now, because what was literally in her hands right now was worth every tear she shed.

"She's beautiful." Maggie Granger took a seat on her daughter's bed and admired her granddaughter that was before her. "It's almost like seeing you again." She gently placed her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Justin would've been a proud father."

"I know, mom." Hermione whispered not taking her eyes away from her daughter. "I know."

When Gabie was brought to her mother's hospital room to feed that night Hermione began to remember everything that she had gone through in the past year.

Just fifteen months ago she was at the top of her class and didn't see anything dramatic enough to change but she was wrong. Everything seemed so orderly, all planned out.

"But I never did plan for you." She whispered to her baby. "No one is ever going to take you away from me. I promise you that." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" Hermione cried as she held onto her crying baby. Gabie was now six months old and that too was how long since Hermione had a decent nights sleep. 

"Gabie, please." Hermione begged, as nothing seemed to get her to calm down.

The baby was more hysterical than ever. It was two in the morning and Gabie being the colicky baby she was would not stop crying. Hermione held her in her arms and rocked the baby.

The sound of Gabie's wail was driving Hermione mad. "Gabie, please." She had tried to breastfeed but still the baby spit it out, the bottle was out of the question. Hermione's last hope was the pacifier. She picked up the pacifier and tried for it. But Gabie wouldn't open her mouth. "Damn it Gabrielle!" Hermione threw the pacifier across the room. Nothing was going to quiet her down.

"Waah!" The baby's cried were getting louder and stronger and still she couldn't get her to calm down.

"That's it." Hermione placed Gabie in her crib. "I can't do this anymore!" She yelled at the baby as if she'd be able to understand her. "I'm only sixteen." She placed her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from breaking down. "I'm just not ready." She gave an apologetic face as her tears fell. Both girls cried themselves to sleep.

And yet again Hermione felt like she failed.

* * *

"Gabie, sweetheart, can you get mommy her sandals?" Hermione looked at her daughter who was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. 

"Yes, mommy." The five-year-old looked up at Hermione with her big brown eyes. She made her way to the shoe rack and got Hermione's sandals.

"Thank you." Hermione gave her daughter a peck. She checked her make-up on last time and put her sandals on as the finishing touch to her outfit. "Okay, Nana will be here in two," Maggie's entrance had cut Hermione off her sentence. "I'm going to make us some money." She tapped Gabie's nose.

Hermione had graduated off the Internet. It was the best she could do for now, being what society called a teenage mother. She was a finally applying for her first job.

"Hermione, I don't see why you need a job." Maggie rubbed her temples. "You know very well that your father and I will be able to provide more than enough to support your daughter for the rest of her life."

"She's my daughter." Hermione picked up her handbag. "She's my responsibility. Mom, I know that you guys want to help me but I've got to do something with myself. I can't just stay here with Gabie and watch cartoons all day. I'll go crazy."

"Okay, okay." Maggie shrugged. "Go and good luck."

"Thank you." Hermione thought she would never make it out the door. It was going to be her first day without Gabie since she had been born. "Bye, baby." She hugged the little girl. Her hair was browner than it was blonde but if the light hit it right she'd look like a strawberry blonde. The natural blonde streaks of her daughter's hair always made Hermione jealous.

Hermione suddenly remembered Justin. His strawberry blonde hair that gently fell over his baby blue eyes, and the way his lips formed when he would say the word, "no."

Gabie looked up at her mom with the expression that haunted her. "Gabie's not dwessed yet." She was still at the stage where she was having trouble pronouncing her "L's" and "R's."

"Gabie, mommy's got to go to work." Hermione squatted to the level of her daughter's height.

"No." She shook her head. "Not now."

"I have to go and make us money. I have to find a job." Hermione nodded.

"Ermm…" She whined as she scratched the back of her back showing signs of disagreement. "Don't leave Gabyel." She put out her lips and pouted.

"Gabie," Hermione stood up. "I have to go." She looked at her wristwatch.

"Mommy stay with Gabie!" She started getting hysterical. "Don't yeave me mommy!" She shut her eyes and rocked back and forth.

"Don't give me a hard time." Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ears."

Hermione didn't walk out the door of her apartment that day. It was then she realized how unconditional her love for her daughter was. She was really willing to give up everything for Gabrielle.

* * *

"Mommy," Gabie crept into Hermione's bed a few months after the whole job thing happened. "I feey hot." She rubbed forehead. 

Hermione placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and felt that her temperature was a little high. "I'll go get the Tempra so that you can sleep and then we'll take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay." Gabie nodded as she took her mom's hand. They walked to the kitchen together and Hermione watched her daughter fall asleep before returning to her room. She had gone in so many times that night that she had lost count.

Hermione awoke to the sound of her daughter's groaning. She had fallen asleep on the floor beside Gabie's bed. "Gabrielle." Hermione instinctively put her hand on her forehead and felt that it was much more than a fever now.

"I can't byeath!" Gabie panted as she clutched her chest and started hitting it with her tiny fists.

"Don't hurt yourself." She picked up her daughter and ran to her room and got the phone. She first dialed her mom and told her about the situation. She dressed up as quickly as possible.

"Mommy, am I okay?" Gabie looked up at her with watering eyes.

"You'll be fine." Hermione whispered. "Could you please hurry? This is a little bit of an emergency." Hermione told the cab driver. Gabie seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. The little girl stifled and a yawn and closed her eyes.

Hermione whispered in Gabie's ear to wake her as they pulled over to the hospital but the child did not budge.

"Gabie," Hermione shook her this time, still she did not respond. She ran to the emergency room with her daughter in her arms.

The nurses placed her in a gurney while the doctor checked her. One of the nurses had tried to get information from Hermione but there was not much to give since the Tempra had seemed to work the night before.

"She wouldn't wake up. She fell asleep on the ride here." Hermione tried to remain calm. Maggie burst through the Emergency Room doors while they were talking.

"How is she?" Maggie asked.

"We've given her antibiotic and for now the only option we have is to wait and see if she will respond." The doctor looked at his sheet. "I've got to go and check on my other patients. I will be back with you."

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Gabie had stabilized but the fever had caused her lungs to collapse. She was attached to an oxygen tank to help her breathe. Her nervous system had a bug, which caused her body to fail, and her temperature to rise. 

"Hi," Hermione smiled as she watcher her daughter, trying to sit up while avoiding the I.V that was attached to her. "What would you like to do?" She sat down on her bed and gave her quick peck on the lips.

"Can I wayt a yettey?" Gabie had struggled with the last word. "Letter."

"Sure." Hermione smiled. "You going to send thank you notes?" A lot of their neighbors at their apartment had sent gifts and get well soon cards.

The little girl put her head down as if ashamed to say it, "To my daddy."

Hermione's heart stopped. She was too afraid to tell her about him. "Sure you can." She said a little too soon.

"Weally?" Gabie's eyes shone. "What do I say?"

"Tell him about what happened to you." Hermione said as her heart began to race.

"What does my daddy do?" She asked.

"Do?" Hermione squirmed.

"Does he stay at home yike you?" She looked up.

"He," Hermione tapped her fingers on the table, "takes pictures." She saw the postcard that her father had sent Gabie.

"Wow." Her eyes shone like Hermione had never seen. "How do I start it?"

"How about Dear Daddy?" Hermione smiled uneasily and offered.

"Good idea, mommy." She smiled and her face was so bright it was almost as if she was not sick.

* * *

A/N: And now our story begins! Please read and review. I hope you guys like it! 


	3. Ad Astra Per Aspera

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. And even if no one is reviewing I will still continue because I like the story and the flow of the story. I hope you do to!

Note: In this chapter we flashback into the past, this entire chapter is put right after Hermione leaves. What everyone says and how everyone reacts.

_

* * *

_

Ad Astra Per Aspera

Just moments after the unknown carriage made its way out of the school grounds Ginny Weasley had gone up to her room to get her paper that was due in her first class for the day.

"Hermione?" She called out to her roommate that had not been going to any of her classes lately. Ginny had figured that she had gone out on the school grounds since the professors had not said anything about it. The entire school knew she was grieving many of the students thought she was overdoing it. Ginny didn't know what to say anymore. Hermione had changed so much since Justin's death. If then she was carefree to an extent, now, she no longer knew the meaning of fun.

Ginny walked over to her dresser and got the paper that she had written. As she was passing Hermione's bed she noticed there was an envelope on top her hear pillows. Ginny, letting her curiosity get the best of her, had decided to get a closer look. She saw a letter addressed to her and the boys, her heart began to pound and her hand shook as she reached for it. Then she remembered she had nothing to worry about, it was just a letter. Then it hit her. She ran to Hermione's dressed and pulled out the drawers and it was empty. She rushed to the closets and saw that it too was empty.

Everything was, gone.

Every single belonging, gone.

Every piece of Hermione, gone.

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and picked up the letter leaving everything she came to get behind. "Why, Hermione?" She asked out loud as she made her way out the door. She ran through the halls of the school trying to remember where her brother's and Harry's classes were.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagal had run into her. "Shouldn't you be at divinations?"

"I'm," Ginny looked at her.

"What's wrong child?" The teachers face showing genuine concern.

Ginny hadn't realized the tears that had been falling. "Hermione's gone. I have to find Harry and Ron."

"They are in their classes right now. I think that is where you should be too." She said firmly but calmly.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Ginny was starting to get hyped up over the entire thing. "She is gone! She ran away!"

"I know. I heard you." McGonagal replied.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I was the one who helped her get out." The Professor looked as if she was ready for Ginny's next reaction.

"How could you?" Ginny asked in astonishment. "How could you let her do something so rash? How could you do this to the boys?" She began to cry harder. "How could you do this to me?"

"I am going to ask you to calm down so that we can go to my office and discuss the situation there. We will make a scene when the other students get out." She placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nudged her away. "I have to find the boys." Ginny said backing up slightly. "You are going to let me find them or I am going to scream."

"Virginia, you are being irrational." The professor took out her wand.

"My sister just ran away and you're going to use a wand on me?" She asked breathing unevenly.

"I know that Hermione was very important to you but she is dealing with a lot right now and it was her choice to go." McGonagal explained.

"You knew?" Ginny voice shrunk. "You knew she was leaving and you didn't even let us say goodbye? Why?"

"There was no other way." The older woman motioned for the letter that Ginny held in her hand. McGonagal looked at the girl for a moment. "You can get you brother and Mr. Potter but I suggest you read it in a place where no one will find the three of you. We don't want anyone to make speculations about Miss Granger."

"Thank you." Ginny nodded.

"They are at potions," McGonagal pointed to the door that was right beside them. Ginny was right beside them the entire time. She shut her eyes in frustration secretly embarrassed for being a little irrational. "Professor Snape, please excuse Potter and Weasley."

"Are they out to save the school as well as the entire witch world again?" He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry I did not hear what you said, professor." McGonagal said loud enough for the entire class.

"You may go." Snape motioned for the door.

"What's wrong, professor?" Ron asked always letting his mouth get ahead of his thoughts. McGonagal moved away revealing Ginny. "What happened?"

"I advice that the three of you go to the Gryffindor room and talk there." The professor said pointedly.

"What happened Ginny?" Ron kept asking as they made their way to their common room. "Ginny, answer me." He said raising his voice a little.

"Ron, she's crying." Harry said. "I think you should give her a little time to calm down." He and Ginny linked hands as they quickly made their way through the halls of the school.

"We're here." Ron said as he took a seat on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Hermione's gone." Ginny, shaking, handed him the envelope that she still had not opened.

Harry's eyes shot open and lead Ginny to sit down beside him.

"Guys," Ron had began to read the letter, and almost as if in the movies the three of them could hear Hermione's voice. "Though I hate to do it this way."

As the letter progressed Ron's voice cracked and having the soft heart he did cry too. Harry was in so much shock but the situation had made his eyes glisten as his girlfriend cried on his shoulders.

Ron handed her the letter when the paragraph was addressed to her.

"We've shared the laughter, shared the pain, cried in the sun and danced in the rain. We may not be blood sisters, but we've known from the start, that you and I? We're sisters by heart." Ginny's voice cracked and she was barely able to say what Hermione had written.

"That's it." Ron whispered. "She's gone."

"Wait," Ginny noticed that there was a small paper folded in the envelope.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Ginny saw the initials neatly written over the piece of paper. "I know who its for." Ginny nodded.

* * *

The three of them forced the situation out of their thoughts and went to the Great Hall for dinner with the rest of the student body. Everyone was laughing and having fun and just basically enjoying their time not having to worry about classes, because classes for the day were finally over.

The feast seemed less appealing to Ron. The food didn't look edible, the juice didn't taste right. And for the first time in his life Ron didn't want to eat anything at the table. He just wanted to go to his room and think.

Harry held onto Ginny's hand the entire time. He didn't say a word and just stared blankly at his food. They were no longer a team and Harry for the first time felt something so unknown to him. Without Hermione, it was almost as if he felt scared, like all the courage just drained out of him. Hermione always knew what to do in every situation and now she was no longer there.

Ginny's eyes studied the entire place looking for someone. She knew that she had to give the note; it didn't belong to any of them. Then she finally found the eyes of the person she was looking for. The eyes looked back at her and she could see that deeper than the piercing eyes that came into contact there were glassy ones ready to let the tears fall out soon. Ginny motioned for the door. He looked at her questioningly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry whispered.

"I'll be right back," She shook her head.

Ginny looked at the eyes she was looking for again. She then made her way out of the door.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Don't talk to me like that, Malfoy." She held up the note. "You got to be nice if you want this."

"What is it?" He asked, his tone still not changing. Ginny shoved it in his face. He saw his initials in Hermione's handwriting. "Can you give it?" He said changing his tone.

"You are such a user. You have to promise that you'll let me know what is written." Ginny stated calmly.

"It's my letter." Draco growled. Ginny shook her head. "Okay, you can see it too."

"Try being nice and maybe people will tell you things you don't know." She handed it to him. "What does it say?" Ginny noticed that there were not too many words written.

_Ad Astra Per Aspera. _

_Make it down the road. I still believe in you._

_HG_

"Its Latin. What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Ad astra per aspera." It was the first time Ginny had ever seen Draco Malfoy smile, not smirk, but genuinely smile. "A rough road, leads to the stars."

"That's beautiful." Ginny said meaning it.

"This is why I fell in love with her." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Ginny looked up at him confused.

"You can change any situation in your life." Draco looked at her. "It just depends on how you looks at it."

"She left." Ginny said.

"I know. I saw her leave." Draco nodded. "Thank you Weasley, you have no idea what this means to me." He said waving the letter in the air a little.

"I just wanted to know," Ginny began, "What really happened to you and Hermione?"

"Something that won't ever happen again." He said in a cold tone.

"I have to go back." Ginny pointed to the door. "Thank you, for showing me."

"Thank you for giving it." He replied and made his way away from the Great Hall. Ginny only wondered where he went but then she never learned where.

* * *

Draco entered the place where he first got to know Hermione Granger. She was seated at the edge of the window, one mistake and she was goner.Flashback 

"_What are you doing here Granger?" Draco asked making Hermione flinch._

"_You scared me." Hermione whispered. _

"_You still haven't answered my question." He said in a disgusted tone._

_She obviously was in no mood to have a petty fight with him. "This is where I come to think. Why are you here?" _

_And for some strange reason that night, the two of them like to assume it was because of the alignment of the planets, he decided to answer honestly. "I got lost when the stairs changed."_

_Hermione smiled at him. The light of the moon hit her literally lighting her face up. "I can show you back, if you give me a minute." _

_Draco just stared at her as she studied the glittering stars. "Are you going to sit there for much longer?" _

"_You could sit down, too." Hermione pointed to the empty spot beside her. "A front row seat to the most beautiful thing God has ever created." She said as he took a seat beside her._

"_Yeah." He said but he didn't take his eyes off her._

"_See that?" She pointed to the stars not noticing that he was still looking at her. "That is the north star. No matter where you, that star will help you find your way home." She didn't stop talking about all the stars and Draco had to admit it was absolutely fantastic. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. _

"_Why the fascination with stars?" Draco asked._

_Hermione smiled at him more brightly than he had ever seen before. "No one's ever asked me that before." Her tone was sing-song._

"_I want to know." He said._

"_Three reasons, they are the light in the dark," She pointed to a couple that seemed to be looking for each other down in the garden. "They make darkness look so beautiful." She put her head down smiling as she thought of her last reason._

"_And the third?"_

"_As astra per aspera." She smiled but Draco looked at her confused. "A rough road," She made her pointer and middle finger make walking movements upwards, "leads to the stars." She pointed at the sky above them._

_Draco was speechless. _

_End of flashback_

No one knew, but that night a lone Draco's heart already belonged to Hermione Granger. He looked up at the same sky they did the first night they were civil to each other.

"Ad astra," He made the same hand movement with his pointer and middle finger as Hermione did, "Per aspera." He then pointed to the sky.

Draco shut his eyes. And then a tear, because Draco Malfoy knew that he would never see Hermione Granger again.

* * *

A/N: Were the characters a little OoC? If they were please tell me. I would really love to hear from all of you. I'd like to know if you like my story and if you think that I should continue it. Thanks! 


End file.
